To have a home
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome's adopted mother leaves them,they live off on whatever they can find...soon they leave the empty shrine to find a half demon who decides to take care of them.
1. home alone

This is a fanfic where kagome and Kikyo are sisters they love each other but fight and argue all the time...

* * *

Kikyo was washing dishes even though she was six years old.while her three year old sister Kagome was playing with her barbie car.Mrs.Higurashi was packing all her clothes.she walked down the hallway going to the front door. 

Kikyo:mother...where are you going?

Mrs.Higurashi:don't call me that!Im not your mother I'll never will be.

Kagome:why are you leaving...

Mrs.Higurashi opened the door.she turned around slowly closing the door.

Mrs.Higurashi:Because Im lonely.

She shut the door.

Kagome:mommy,come back!

Kikyo ran and opened the door to see thier adoptive mother drive off in a car with her boyfriend.

Kikyo:NO!

Tears fell from both girls eyes.Kikyo walked over to Kagome and comforted her.

9 days later

Kikyo took Kagome with her to the streets because Kikyo tried to cook but ended up putting the place on fire.Then a they saw a big cardboared box at the park kikyo thought it would do some good for them to stay there.

Kagome:this is are new home?

Kikyo:yes,kagome...we have nowhere else to go so this is gonna have to do.

They sat in the cardboardbox holding each other.Kikyo tried to be the best sister as she can giving all the hope and faith she had onto Kagome.then ateenager with dog ears and silver hair that ended to his butt was wearing a red shirt that said "feh" printed in white and jeans with red and white nike sneakers.Kikyo walked toward him hoping he would give her change so she could at least buy Kagome something to eat at least.Inuyasha looked down at the 8 year old who held out a ragedy cup.Inuyasha felt bad.

Inuyasha:so,you don't have a home eh?

Kikyo stood there silent.

Inuyasha:I know you can talk.

Kikyo:...

Inuyasha:why don't you come with me then.

Kikyo smiled she ran back to get her sister.when she came back Inuyasha could see thier bones they looked like they haven't eaten in days.he took both their hands and lead them to a mansion their eyes shot open at how big his house was.He sat them on the kitchen table.

Inuyasha:are you both hungry...stupid me you are hungry.

He had hit himself on the head.Kikyo and Kagome laughed.Inuyasha smiled as he gave them rice while he made him a big bowl of shrimp ramen.he sat on the table and was getting ready to eat.Kikyo and Kagome pushed the rice away.Inuyasha looked at them as their mouth watered for his ramen.

Inuyasha:what you don't like rice.

Kagome:...

Kikyo:...

Inuyasha:come on say say somethin.

Kagome eyes became big and wide as Kikyo did the puppy dog pout.

Inuyasha:awe,man.

He but his ramen into two bowls.Kikyo and Kagome ate it fast like crazy.then they ate the rice.Inuyasha had a anime sweat drop.Then lead them to the bath room.

Inuyasha:Im sure you can bathe your sister.

Kikyo:okay.

Inuyasha:so you can speak.

Kagome:yeah...what did you think that we're death?

Kikyo:Im sure someone at your stature would know.

Inuyasha was told off by a six year old and three year old.he went in his room and took out a pink shirt with a teddybear on it with matching pajama pants and gave it to Kikyo for kagome to where and a red and white nightgown for Kikyo.He put them in the bathroom he heard the bathwater come on and went in his room.

35 mins later...

The girls came out dressed and they went inside Inuyasha's room it was red.Kikyo played with his computer as Kagome started scribbling crayons on the wall. having fun.they just took everything out of his closet making a mess.The seventeen year old hanyou came in he was about to scream.Kikyo and Kagome stopped dead in their tracks.

Kikyo&Kagome:uh-oh


	2. Meeting New People

Im not sure of pairings I might make a girl up to go with Inuyasha...

* * *

Inuyasha:you both trashed my room! 

Kikyo:we're sorry...

Kagome:we...sob..didn't...sob...mean...sob...too.

Kikyo and Kagome bursted out in tears which made Inuyasha start to panic.

Inuyasha:its okay don't cry!

Kikyo and Kagome stopped.

1 hour later

Inuyasha cleaned his room.

Inuyasha:okay now what's your names?

Kikyo:my name is Kikyo.

Kagome:Im Kagome.

Inuyasha:okay Kikyo and Kagome,Im Inuyasha.

Kikyo:Inuwasha?

Inuyasha:no.

Kagome:Inukasha?

Inuyasha:no!Inuyasha...

Kikyo:Inu...um...yasha...Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:yes!

Kagome was downstairs she been gave up on his name.

Knock!Knock!

Inuyasha picked up Kikyo as they went down stairs he put Kikyo next to Kagome on the counch and turned on playhouse disney they watched the doodlebops.he went to the door and saw Kaede.

Inuyasha:what are you doing here?

Kaede:I need you to watch Sango,Miroku,and Ayame.

She was their foster mother execept Ayame.Koga had dropped her off Kaede's so she can take her to Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha:come on in...I'll guess they can stay.

Kaede:I'll pick them up in 10 weeks.

Inuyasha:10 WEEKS!

He shut the door as all 5 kids were watching t.v.he went up the stairs.


	3. Sana the evil witch

Ha...Inuyasha is gonna have a gf but you'll meet her later on.

* * *

Kagome:Hi im Kagome.Im three years old.

Kikyi:Im her older sister Kikyo and Imsix years old.

Sango:well Im Sango Im only six.

Miroku:Im MIroku and Im seven.

Ayame:Im Ayame Im three years old too.

DingDong.

Inuyasha ran down the steps and opened the door to see his 19 year old brother Sesshomaru and Rin.

Inuyasha:I was suppose to babysit her for how long?

Sesshomaru:ten weeks.

Inuyasha:more kids...oh boy come in Rin.

Three year old Rin ran inside the house and into the living room along with everyone else.then Inuyasha shut the door.

Rin:Hi Im Rin and Im three years old

The rest introduced themselves.

Knock!Knock!

Kagome:are more people coming?

Ayame:I guess?

Inuyasha ran down the stairs but fell this to time and all six children laughed.Inuyasha opened the door it was his bestfriend Aya...Aya had honey brown hair and hazel eyes she was a sight for sore eyes her hair ended to her thighs she was very curvy.

Aya:hey Inuyasha Im here to help you study for the math quiz.

Inuyasha:yeah I remember.

She smiled at the little children making them smile as well.then her and Inuyasha went upstairs.

Miroku:she was very beautiful.

Sango:I wonder if that was his girlfriend

Kagome:she should be.

Kikyo:let's go see what their doing.

Miroku:I bet their having alot of fun which reminds me will you all bare me a child.

Ayame:but we are children what do we look like having kids!

Then all girls beat him up.

Miroku:okay lets go.

They sneaked upstairs and crawled to their rooms to see the two just talking and writing in their books.

Sango:this is boring.

Kagome:she's leaving we gotta hurry downstairs.

They ran down the steps and pretended like they were sleep.Aya came down the steps and walked over to the children.

Aya:they are so adorable.

Kagome pretended like she just woke up and reached her arms out for Aya to hold her.Aya picked up Kagome.

Aya:hello cutie

DingDong!

Inuyasha opened the door to see his girl Sana.She had light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Sana:Hi Inu Baby!

Inuyasha:hey Sana,come on in.

Sana walked in.all the kids looked at her she was nothing compared to Aya.

Sana:what are all these brats doing here.

Inuyasha:well two of them were homeless now their living with me and Im babysitting the rest of them.

Sana:what are you doing here Aya?

Aya:oh,I was helping Inuyasha study.

She said playing with the children.

Sana:Inuyasha were you cheating on me.

Inuyasha:no and Im tired of you keep asking me that question.

Sana:any girl would think that way if everytimethey come over another girl is there.

Inuyasha:whatever I don't have time for this.

He ranup the steps.

Sana:hmph its all your fault me and him are having problems now those stupid kids are gonna be a problem.

Aya:Don't call these children stupid they have nothing to do with your issues and neither do I me and Inuyasha are only friends.

Sana:that all you better be.


End file.
